


Dream Lover

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [23]
Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad news for Connie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 23rd, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 143. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 23. 
> 
> Prompt from . Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Late breaking showbusiness news. Top selling warbler Bobby Darin has married movie sensation Sandra Dee in Las Vegas._

Bobby must really love Sandy, she thought. He’d backed down when Connie’s father insisted they break up, although he’d gotten a sly revenge by teaching her what to do when the necking got too hot and heavy.

“You’re still jailbait, Concetta. I touch you down there, I go to jail.”

At first she’d been embarrassed.

“What if God’s watching?”

“Then he’s getting a helluva show.” 

Connie smiled through her tears, knowing she’d always love Bobby. 

And she’d think of him later tonight.


End file.
